wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Choosing a class
Choosing a Class The class you choose determine what kind of gameplay experience you will have in WoW. Some classes are at the forefront of battle, swinging swords at the throats of monstrous beasts, while others heal from afar or send in waves of magic. Melee Classes These classes fight in close-quarters combat with the enemy. They rely upon weapons and armor to get the job done, and as such are heavily dependant upon their equipment and must keep it up to date as they progress in levels. Melee classes have no innate magical or healing skills, and as such my rely on other in group situations to keep them alive. Warrior Warriors are generally utilized as tanks or characters who take the majority of damage from enemies, but are also able to change roles and generate considerable damage with the right equipment and talents. Warriors are completely reliant upon healing classes in group situations. Rogue The ultimate asassin, Rogues utilize stealth to surprise their enemies and inflict terrible damage. Rogues are reliant upon healing classes in group situations. Caster Classes These classes generally remain distant from foes and unleash powerful magic to inflict damage. In that the Caster classes are generally not in close quarters combat, they often require less healing than their melee counterparts. Mage Striking from afar, Mages harness the elements to rain massive magical forces down upon their foes. Mages are able to cast spells which strike many enemies at once, known as Area Effect or AoE spells. Warlock The Warlock calls forth powerful demons to do their bidding. These foul creatures are completely under the Warlocks control, attacking enemies and defending their master. Like Mages, Warlocks possess power magic spells which inflict damage at great range, as well as debuff or stat-decreasing spells to weaken enemies. Healer Classes The cornerstone of any group activities, the healers breath life into the fallen and keep party members alive in the face of terrible wounds. Priest Holy (and unholy) servants of dieties both benevolent and cruel, the Priest is able to heal fatal wounds and even raise fallen comrades from the dead. As the Priest can grant life, so can they take it away by utilizing their dreadful Shadow form, inflicting damage and forcing enemies from the battlefield in fear. Druid, Paladin, Shaman Each of these classes make excellent healers while also posessing unique class abilities. See the "hybrid" section below for details on each. Hybrid Classes The Hybrid classes have abilities in two or more major gameplay areas, making them versatile and useful in many situations. Hunter The ranged attack specialist. Wield a Gun, Bow or Crosbow for afar to deal damage to your enemies. You will be assisted by your faithfull pet (tamed from around the world). Druid The versatile all-rounder. A druid can switch between Cat and Bear form depending on the situtation. Cat form grants Rogue like powers and Stealth, while Bear form is ideal for tanking like a Warrior. With talent points a Moonkin form is also availible, boost the Druid's pure casting abilitites - both offensive and Healing. Shaman Paladin The Knight in Shining Armor. Imbued by Holy Light, a Paladin can be an offensive Knight, or a Priest-like healer (wearing plate armor). Category:Classes Category:Gameplay